


这次你赢了

by hxr1117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 大学au，小甜饼
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	这次你赢了

完了。日向麻木地喝完了手里的盒装牛奶，准确无误地投进了垃圾桶里，他完了，他被宠坏了。日向猛然间发现了已经发生了至少有几年的事情。其实也不能说是宠坏了，倒不如说是影山的手已经握住了他生活的方方面面。  
“影山！帮我拿一下客厅的排球杂志！”像是为了验证他的结论，日向立刻指挥已经在房间的影山。  
“你没长脚吗？”虽然嘴上这样说，但不妨碍影山跋山涉水、从房间走到茶几上给他把杂志拿到他房间门口，“接着。”扔过来后又进了房间。  
完了完了完了完了。日向脸上盖着杂志，躺在床上，以前怎么没发现影山那么会照顾人呢！怎么就被照顾了那么久呢！  
每天给他托超——棒的球不说，还愿意在他困的时候帮他吹头发，而且还给他买牛奶！  
“啊！！！”日向忍不住喊了出来。天啊！这种好男人哪里找嘛！  
“干嘛呆子？！”  
“影！！！！山！！！！啊！！！！”日向把头埋在枕头里，影山慌张地冲过来，以为发生了什么事。  
“扰民啊？”影山拍在日向后脑勺上，“来了，喊我干嘛？”  
日向抬起头来，看着弯下腰来的影山，嘟着嘴抱怨，“影山啊！我离不开你了怎么办？你惯坏我了！”  
“什么鬼？！”影山上来又是一巴掌，虽然他这从脸红到脖子的样子一点杀伤力都没有。  
日向直起身来，抱着枕头看着手无足措的影山，撅起嘴来：“你把我惯坏了，所以你要负责。”  
影山背过身去假装在找些什么，完全没意识到通红的耳朵都被人看光了，“不是…你懂什么叫负责吗？”  
日向忍不住坏笑，“大家都成年人了，害羞什么嘛，”说着拍了拍被子，“过来啦，让我抱抱！”  
影山对日向是个抱抱狂魔深有体会，高中的时候就不用说了，无论是比完赛还是训完练，两人都一身汗了日向还能毫无顾忌的贴上来，撕都撕不开，看在每次都能恶心月岛的份上影山倒也没怎么计较，再说了，日向抱起来手感真的很好…尤其是腰部，手再往下一点就…打住打住！影山深吸一口气，转过身长腿一迈，坐到了床的另一边。  
日向手脚并用爬到影山旁边，一下枕在了影山大腿上，手还像树獭那样环上了他的腰，头也埋到了他的腹部。由于实在太暖和，日向忍不住呼了口气，他真的爱死影山对他毫无办法的样子了。  
其实他对他的行为并不是一点意识都没有，甚至可以说他有些时候在刻意放纵自己，尤其是比赛前和运动完，他分不出一点精力来压制冲动的时候，他就彻底沦为了影山树牌抱抱熊。不仅如此，他还仗着影山对他的“照顾”赶跑了影山一众的追求者。不，他才不感到抱歉。他可骄傲了！  
“…你到底想干嘛。”影山叹了口气，手抚上了橙发，有一下没一下地打着卷。他已经不想思考日向让他“负责”到底是哪方面了，毕竟日向就是那种嘴没把的人，什么都能说，但也不知道他说的是个什么意思，如果只是开开玩笑，他还多想岂不是太傻了。如果是…那种负责…为什么不能把这个人关起来呢，就属于他一个人？反正他也已经被宠坏了，谁会要他呢？  
呃，好痒。影山僵住了，他看着日向的指尖在他腹肌上圈圈，还朝他笑，露出白晃晃的牙，一阵电流窜到下腹，他忍不住把食指和中指伸进小个子的嘴里反复搅动，口水沾湿了他的手还顺着嘴角流了下来，湿漉漉的眼睛让他彻底硬了。  
完了，这下解释不清了。影山愣了一下立马推开了日向，站起身就想走，不敢看日向用什么表情看他，肯定是恶心吧，哪有队友会把手指伸到别人嘴里的。  
“你想睡我就别走。”日向轻声说道，他紧张得手心冒汗，“影山，留下来，我想你留下来。”  
影山咬着牙转过身，乱糟糟的日向让他手足无措，他想亲他的队友，他想把舌头伸进他队友嘴里，他想揪着他队友的头发，他想让他队友含着他硬得发疼的鸡吧，他想让他队友靠后面就高潮，他想操他队友的肚皮…  
“再说一次。”影山握紧拳头命令道。  
日向舔了舔嘴唇，“你让我说多少次都一样，我想睡你。我想睡影山飞雄。”  
“蠢货，是我睡你！”影山扑了上去，把他队友压在身下，他们终于唇齿相贴。

“…天呐，为什么我们到现在才上床！”完事后日向窝在影山怀里感叹，“明明那么爽！”  
“谁叫你只会抱抱啊！”影山捏着他男朋友的脸说。  
“切。不过这次是我赢了！是我先出手的！”日向亲了亲影山的手笑着说。  
“…行吧，这次你赢了。”


End file.
